


All those times I could've died (with you)

by SockOwl



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, Idk I just really wanted to write a piece like this, M/M, Nobody is Dead, Slice of Life, Stan is the best best friend, enjoy, happiness, lots of dialouge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockOwl/pseuds/SockOwl
Summary: Bits and pieces where they thought they would die, when really they were just living life.





	All those times I could've died (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm willing to take requests if anyone is interested! Write to me on tumblr @wingbrokenangel

10

“Do you think we’ll die?”, Eddie asked, biting his lip nervously and looking over the edge of the cliff into the large pond of water beneath.

“Die? Well, maybe if you can’t swim.”, Richie answered thoughtfully, looking over the edge too. “Do you know how to swim?”

“Of course I do!”, came the affronted reply and a push in the shoulder, making Richie giggle.

“We should just jump.”, he stated at last, taking one step forward. “You know Bill would have jumped if he was here, he is brave.”

The last waves of an unusually warm summer had hit the town over the last few days. Eddie had heard his mother call it Indian summer, though he wasn’t quite sure what it meant. Something with indians and summers, probably… He and Richie had biked down to the quarry for a swim, and now they contemplated if they dared jump off the cliff or if they should just enter the water from the stony shore.

“Will you hold my hand? So I don’t drown.”, Eddie didn’t wait for an answer, just grabbed Richie’s hand tightly in his and pulled him closer to the edge.

“I’ll always hold your hand, Eddie. You’re my best friend.”, Richie said, right before they jumped.

 

14

“Do you think I’ll die?”, Eddie asked, biting his lip nervously and and digging further into his closet.

“From going on a date? Hardly.”, Richie replied from where he was lounging on Eddie’s bed, thumbing through one of his comic books. “Maybe if your girl has some dangerous disease that spreads to you… Don’t look at me like that, you’re freaking me out.”

“I’m freaking myself out!”, Eddie screeched, moaning out something else his friend couldn’t understand while stuffing his head back into the closet.

“Anyways, I think you should wear that blue shirt and the black jeans for once. It looks good on you.”

“Really?”

“Really. How the hell did you even ask her out if you think you’ll die from sharing a little kiss?”

“I’m not gonna kiss her!”

“If you say so…”, Richie mumbled, unconvinced. To be honest, Richie hoped Eddie wouldn’t kiss this girl. It was already bad enough that they were even going on a date. A date. Richie had been so shocked when Eddie told him he couldn’t get a single word out. Thankfully his personal hero Stanley had come to save him, dragging him away and hugging him tightly when he almost cried. It was in that moment Richie realised he could never have just-friends-feelings for Eddie again.

 

18 

“I think I’ll die.”, Richie muttered, stilling his shaking hands by pressing them to his jean-clad thighs.

“You’ll be fine.”, Stan said, trying once again to primp up Richie’s hair into something presentable. “I think you should shave your head.”

“What?! I’m not doing that! Do you _want_ me to die?!”, Richie’s head turned so fast Stan thought he’d give himself a whiplash, his eyes comically wide behind his glasses. “I’d look like a freak without my hair!”

“You already look like a freak.”, Stan replied fondly, giving up on Richie’s hair with a sigh. “You’re ready, Richie. Go out and get your man.”

“Shut _up_!”

Richie stood from his chair, smoothing down his shirt with one hand and pushing up his glasses with with the other.

“Okay, okay, okay…”, he mumbled to himself and checked his watch. “I’m going. Twenty minutes. Flowers.”

“Why are you so nervous anyways? You’ve known him for years.”, Stan handed Richie the bouquet of random flowers he had stolen from the plantings by the church, not even surprised that his friend had done that. 

“It’s different now. He knows how I feel. What if he doesn’t like me?”

“You’ve been dancing around each other since before he was even dating that girl Gracie or whatever her name was, it’s about time. He likes you, or he wouldn’t even have agreed to a date.”

“But it’s Eddie. He’s unpredictable.”

“Not when it comes to you.”, Stan said with a smile, pushing Richie out of his house and towards his car.

 

22

“I think you’ll die.”, Stan said incredulously, eyebrows currently residing by his hairline.

“Why?”, Richie snapped the tiny box in his hand shut and stared at Stan.

“Because Eddie is gonna kill you.”

“No, he won’t.”, Richie snorted. “Eddie loves me.”

“Yeah, but you got him a gold band when he specifically talked about a silver band when growing up.”

“He’s not gonna kill me when I say he’s only worth the best. Why accept silver when you can get gold? Besides, silver is not really his colour.”

“Well… I guess you got a point.”

Richie smiled to himself, chewing his lip thoughtfully.

“Do you think it’s too soon?”

“Richard, you’ve been together officially for like four years. But to me you might as well have been in a relationship since you were ten. It’s not too soon.”

“And what if he kills me for picking an ugly ring?”

“I’ll help him bury your body.”

 

26

“Did you die?”

“...No.”

“Say something.”

“You bought me a house?”, Eddie mumbled, voice steadily getting louder as he continued talking. “A _house?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!_ ”

“Not quite the reaction I expected, I might say. But yeah, I bought you a house. Think of it as an early wedding gift.”, Richie smirked, twirling a set of keys around his pointer finger. “I was hoping I could live in there with you.”

“You’re a fucking idiot.”, Eddie muttered, staring in awe at the white brick building in front of him.

“I love you too.”

 

30

“I want to die with you.”

“That’s a pretty dramatic thing to say, don’t you think?”

“But it’s true. I want to be with you until we die.”, Richie’s hand travelled up and down Eddie’s arm until Eddie was ready to snap at him for being annoying, but when he turned to him he was stopped right in his tracks.

“Richie, why are you crying?”

“I just love you so much.”, Richie blubbered, picking his glasses off his face and scrubbing away the tears with the sleeve of his shirt.

“Wha- that’s not a reason to cry!”, Eddie grabbed his hands and held them tightly. “You’re the one who broke into my locker in school three times a day to leave bad poems and dying flowers until I found out it was you, right? Right. Then you asked me to a date and panicked so bad you threw up outside the arcade. And I might add your hair looked like hell that night, you should have shaved your head.”

“What the-”

“Then there was all those times you almost crashed the car because you look at me instead of the road. Then you asked me to _marry you_ and _bought me a house_. Why the fuck are _you_ crying, idiot? I should be crying. Of course I’ll die with you, but not until we’re at least ninety five!”


End file.
